This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary objective is to compare PFS between the two transplant arms. Secondary objectives are to compare overall survival, time to progression, CR and PR proportion at Day 100, time to hematopoietic recovery, hematologic function, incidence of infection, maximum mucositis score by Day +21, immune reconstitution, treatment-related mortality, incidence of myelodysplastic syndrome (MDS), secondary acute myelogenous leukemia (AML), or abnormal cytogenetics between the two arms.